The PM adventures of the two insane authoresses
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Waring; Contains violence,humor,yoai,sugar hyperness,super hero's from the future, brian freezes, pregnancy,FF wars,drill training,making out,randomness, yami's going to different universes,anime character from other anime,and two weird authoresses.
1. What started this whole thing

**Authoress: **Greetings people of FF, I'm Kitty-Guardian Dorothy, also known as KGD, In this tale, it tells of all the wacky adventures me and my FF pal Fallen Crystal Moon, also known as Raven or FCM, Have over our PMs. What started out as us having a harmless chat turned into a party, a FF war, yoai Mpreg, talks with our future children and yami's stuck in their hikari's universes! ENJOY! :P

* * *

**FCM: **Woah, redraw your claws, girl.

**KGD:** You said nothing about fangs! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Wait what do I do with shark teeth? I know! *Takes a big-huge giant chunk outta the worlds largest hersheys chocolate bar*

**FCM: **Oh NOES! that was from Marik's sercet stash!

**KGD:** Where in bloody RA did he get the worlds largest candy bar-no let me guess! He and Bakura were on some heist Yaddy yaddy yadda they found it Bla bla bla Marik kept it no matter how hard it was to hide yaady yaddy yadda!

**FCM:** OMR How did you know? Are you psychic?

**KGD:** Nope, another lucky guess and the fact that they stole it from MY ROOM!

**FCM:** OMR no way! No wonder they were sneaking around you!

**KGD: **They also stole my vault of lemon heads! NOOO! I NEED SUGAR TO KEEP ME CALM! *Grabs a knife and a sock full of rotten milk* Time of dying is your new song Marik and Bakura! DIE!

**Bakura**: O.o OMR RUN AWAY!

**Marik**: And fast!

**Bakura**: I don't need to out run HER! Just YOU! =tricks marik=

**Marik**: Don't leave me!

* * *

**NOTES: **And THIS is what started it all!


	2. TORTURE!

**Bakura**: *falls in a pit trap*

**Marik**: *gets caught in a bear trap* MY FOOT!

**KGD**: *Grin* Oh, Bakura! Do you like being drowned in rotten milk and eaten by rotten-milk swimming sharks?

**Bakura**: hmm...well they are cute and-OMR NO!

**Marik**: So does that mean I'm off the hook?

**KGD**: *pushes Malik into a room with the door labeled "Munchkin land"* Now Bakura, time to deal with you *grins and fills the hole with one of the worst enemies to any one in anime*

**Bakura**: NOT FANGIRLS!

**KGD**: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah that reminds me... *Pours down a pool-load of rotten milk and a tank of rotten-milk sharks* Huh, I see you sucka's in your next life!

**Marik**: =in room yelling= No Help me! They're all so short and won't stop singing!

**Bakura**: Please anything but the fangirls! I'll be your friend forever!

**FCM**: =walks in with popcorn= Hey what I miss?

**Bakura**: You love us! HELP!

**Marik**: Yeah! Hurry! The munkins have...NO NOT THE FLOWERS!

**FCM**:...let me guess...Marik is stuck in Munkin land and you threaten Bakura with the fangirls...your the master at torture, Dorothy! =hugs=

**KGD**: Oh yeah and imagine what I could do to Kaiba *grin*

**FCM**: OMR...hmm let's go see! =runs off and returns with Seto= DONE!

**Seto**: =tied to a chair= Let me go!


	3. What KGD can do to Kaiba

**KGD**: *grabs a remote and TV* Hey Kaiba? You wanna watch the TELEBUBIES, ELMO and Barney with Mokuba and Noah sugar-high?

**Seto**: Oh HELL NO!

**FCM**: Oh come on, I'll even throw in Bakura and Marik playing with their new daggers.

**KGD**: We come up with good torures! Now come her Rebbecca!

**Seto**: Oh whats the worst the teddy-worshipper can do?

**Rebbecca**: Now it's time for me to read you my 100-page report of the U.S congress and government

**Seto**: OMR ANYTHING BUT THAT!

**FCM**: Really now, then how about Yami in a tutu dancing to the song "Magic dance".

**Yami**: Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump), Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump), Put that magic jump on me, Slap that baby, make him free =slaps Seto=

**Half an hour lata'**

**Seto**: *Foams at mouth*

**KGD**: My teachers were right! A brain really is a computer, we over-loaded his cicuites! HURRAY! LET'S PATAY!

**FCM**: YEAH! I got the drinks!=holds up soda and red bulls=

**KGD: **Hey Raven let's have a VENOM, MONSTER and RED BULL, drinking contest! I bet nothing crazy will happen

**FCM**: Yeah, it's not like we're going to destroy the world or anything!


	4. Shut up Mokuba

**AT THE PARTY!**  
**Ayume, Mokuba, Yami and Luna**: CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!  
**KGD** **and FCM**: *Downs all of them down at the same time*  
**KGD**: DO YOU HAVE THE SUDDEN URGE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?  
**FCM**: OHHELLYES! *Grabs all the bombs, swrods, daggers and "Hitlers Guide to becomming a dictator" from Ayumes box*

**Mokuba, Yami and Luna**: =stares at Ayume=  
**Ayume**: I swear I didn't see them in my life. =hides the box behind her=

**KGD**: *Blows up Kaiba Corp* That's 119! Just like nine eleven!  
**FCM**: Your next Bill Gates!

**Mokuba**: Maybe we should stop them.  
**Luna and Ayume**:...Nah!  
**Yami**: But they'll hurt my Bill Gates! =everyone looks at him=...um...I mean...card games.

**KGD**: *brings in the dead bodies of Pegusus and Bill Gates* HEY YAMI! BOTH BILL GATES AND CARD GAMES ARE DEAD!

**Yami:** =gets on his knees and cries= NO!  
**FCM**: =walks in with Willy Wonka alive= HEY, I CAUGHT THE CHOCOLATE MAN!

**KGD**: YAY! *Eats WIlly wonka in one bite* HEDOESN'TTASTLIKECHOCOLATE!  
**Mokuba**: Not THAT kind of chocolate man!

**FCM**: OH!...CAN'TIEATTHEFACTORY?  
**Mokuba**: NO!

**KGD: **DIE HOBBIT *Pushes a button and he exploades*  
**Everyone**: *stares*  
**Yam**i: You...YOU JUST KLLED MOKUBA!  
**Mokuba**: *is a ghost* Finally someone who cares-  
**Everyone**: SHUT UP MOKUBA!

**Mokuba**: No you all SHUT UP!  
**Ayume**: =tapes his mouth=  
**Luna**: =ties him in a chair=  
**Both**: DONE!

**KGD**: ISN'THEAGHOST?

**Ayume and Luna**:...oh yeah  
**Mokuba**: I shall eat you all!  
**FCM**: BUTITASTELIKEWOLF!

**KGD**: YOUCAN'TEATMEIFYOURDEAD

**Mokuba**: I can and watch! =eats Yami= Done!  
**Yami**: help me! It stinks and smells in her-oh looky I found a penny!

**KGD**: Someone call Jenifer love hewit!  
**FCM**: Why?  
**KGD**: CUZ SHE'S THE GHOST WHISPERER!


	5. The dangers of WRITERS BLOCK!

**FCM**: =picks up the phone= Hey, what's the number for 808-567-ghost?  
**KGD**: What? I thought you didn't know?  
**FCM**: I forgot!

**KGD**: Ok I have a better Idea. Sick 'em WRITERS BLOCK!  
**Writers block**: *Mokuba is written out of this PM*  
**FCM**:...

**KGD**: Ha, problem solved!  
**FCM**: NOT! He had our money and food!  
**KGD**:...who wants take out?

**Ayume**: You've betrayed ua! You've used every author/authoress's sworn FF enemy WRITERS BLOCK!  
**KGD**: Oh big deal, that's how you got rid of your first hikari! Remember? When she got SO hyped up on sugar you sent WRITERS BLOCK as a assiasin to write her out of existence? AND you RAVEN! You wrote that one yugioh chararacter out of the show...THE HAIR GUY!

**FDM**: Oh I remember the hair guy! He was annoying the hell out of me when all he talks about is his hair!...wait...Ayume you had another hikari?  
**Ayume**: =shifty-eyes= um...she's crazy, I think she had way to much to drink!

**KGD**: poor poor Mary Sue  
**FCM**: Who?  
**KGD**: Mary Sue! She was Ayume's first hikari!  
**FCM**:...I see why you wrote her out of existance, Ayume  
**KGD**: So we all have sceletons in our closet when it comes to WRITERS BLOCK, it's just a good thing the other Authors/authoress's don't know  
**Yami**: *posts this all on Youtube*  
**KGD**: Well what are the chances that anyone from FF would watch that?

**TWO SECONDS LATA'**

**KGD**:Um...We have over a million hate mail. And most of them are FF authors/authoress's  
**FCM**: Well, at least they don't know where we are.  
**Luna**: Yeah, it's not like we post where we are now or anything.  
**Ayume**: O.o...oh...I wasn't suppose to post our Location?  
**KGD AND FCM**:...please tell me you didn't.


	6. Evil much, Luna?

**KGD**: Oh what's the worst the author/authoress's can do?  
**Luna**: STAMPEDE OF AUTHORS AND AUTHORESS'S! *Chucks Ayume into the crowd*  
**You**: NO! You just sacraficed my yami!  
**Luna**: Big deal it's her fault now-  
**KGD**: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**FCM**: No Ayume! =runs to the crowd but gets pulled by Luna=  
**Luna**: Leave her! =drags FCM=  
**KGD**: Now where the hell do we go?  
**Luna**: To the Seto building!  
**FCM**: Ayume-kun!

**KGD**: Now you know how the people from world war 2 felt when they had to leave comerades behind!  
**Kaiba**: What the hell are you doing in my company- *Luna throws him into the crowd*  
**Luna**: LOCKDOWN TIME!  
**FCM**: AYUME!

**KGD**: =nods switching the switch that locked everything in the building= Alright, now let's hope they can't get in.  
**Luna:** =looks out the window= Man, it's like that moive 'Return of the living dead'.  
**FCM**: =sitting in the corner= Ayume-chan.

**KGD**: Oh what the WORST thet could have done to her Raven-chan?  
**WITH AYUME**  
**Ayume**: *hiding behind a rock with cuts and bruises all over her, she's nearly passed out, one of her arms are broken and her leg is badly twisted* I can't...Believe...Luna chucked me into that damn crowd! Well it'd be worst if it was Raven...

**KGD**: But Ayume might be hurt or dead or...or...AYUME-CHAN!  
**Luna**: OMR Dorothy shut this girl up already!

**KDG**: SHUT UP LUNA! YOU FREAKED OUT WHENEVER I LEFT FOR 20 MINUTES TO PICK UP SOME MILK!  
**Luna**: O.O  
**KGD**: Now Raven can you try mind-link  
**WITH AYUME**  
Ayume is under a big huge giant rock with a cavern beneath it  
**Bakura**; WAKE UP!  
**Ayume**: Huh, what?  
**Bakura**: Good thing I found you or you'd be dead by now!  
**Ayume**: What happened? Where's Raven?  
**Bakura**: I have no idea where your hikari is, but ever since the authors/autoress's of FF found out about the use of WRITERS BLOCK, they've taken over domino!


	7. Loopiness

**FCM** =nods= ok =tries mindlink=...I think it closed off somehow.  
**WITH AYUME**  
**Ayume**: What they took over?  
**Bakura**: Hush will you! They might hear you!  
**Ayume**: I'll shut up if you show me where Raven!  
**Bakura**: I'm not a detective!

**BACK WITH THE TRIO**

**KGD**: Huh *smacks head* Normally the only thing that can close off a mind-link is death-  
**FCM**: *passes out*  
**KGD**:...Or if she isn't focust  
**WITH AYUME:**  
**Ayume**: Who else is here?  
**Bakura**: *lits a torch revealing Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Jou, Shizuka, Malik and Marik, Mokuba, Ootogi, Anzu and Honda*

**Ayume: **Erm... Whatz up?

**Yami: **Everything sucks right now

**BACK WITH THE TRIO**

**Luna**: And you said I freaked her out.  
**KGD**: Oh shut it and help me wake her!  
**Luna**: =smirks= Ok  
**WITH AYUME**  
**Ayume**: Oh...so do any of you know where Raven is?  
**Everyone**: =shakes their heads=  
**Ayume**: Oh just great!...Oh Malik-kun can I hug you?  
**Malik**: Why?  
**Ayume**; CAUSE I'M BLOODY UPSET NOW AND I WANT TOI KNOW IF RAVEN IS OK!

**BACK WITH THE TRIO**

**KGD**: I said wake her up, not QUAKE!  
**Luna**: It worked didn't it?  
**KGD**: SHE'S ALL LOOPY!  
**FCM**: Hehe, look a shiny ball! *holds a quarter*  
**WITH AYUME:**  
**Malik**: *is given a hug of DEATH*  
**Ayume**: Anyways, how do you think we can get outta here to you know...Get food, clothes, GO TO THE BATHROOM  
**Yami**:...There's a bucket  
**Ayume**: I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT NOW HELP ME FIND RAVEN! MIND-LINK ISN'T WORKING!

**BACK WITH THE TRIO**

**KGD**: I'm not falling for it  
**Luna**: =dangles the quarter infront of KGD=  
**FCM**:...MINE! =snatches it and starts playing=  
**Luna**: =smirks= works every time.  
**WITH AYUME**  
**Jou**: maybe she's dead?  
**Ayume**:...Die! =kicks him but falls over whimering= Damn FF writers!  
**Ryou**: Don't worry she might be ok. =smiles cutey=  
**Ayume**:...no wonder Raven fell for you.


	8. The resistance

**KGD**: *throws a bowling ball at Luna*  
**Luna**: OWW! I need that to think ya know!  
**KGD**: Then you never use it anyways!  
**FCM**: RAINBOWS! UNICORNS! ELVES!  
**KGD**: She's turned into a five-year-old!  
**WITH AYUME!**  
**Ryou**: Raven what-?  
**Ayume**: What?  
**Ryou**: You just said-  
**Ayume**: Said what? I said nothin! Now we are hense forth known as the **resistance!**  
**Yami**: That is so cliche'!  
**Ayume**: Shut up or I'll feed you to WRITERS BLOCK!  
**Yugi**: Hey!  
**Ayume**: Shut it Shortstop! Heck that'll be your code name from now on! Marik you can be Stoopid, Malik you are Stever, Yami your Jason Krugor and I'll be Moonlight!

**FCM**: Yeah! =jumps on Luna's back= piggy-back ride!  
**Luna**: AH! Get her off me!  
**KGD**:...  
**Luna**: Help me!  
**KGD**:...You did this to yourself you know.  
**WITH THE RESISTANCE**  
**Yami**: No fair I want to be Moonlight!  
**Ayume**: To bad! And you Bakura, Your known as Fluffy! Jou is puppy, Shizuka is Elf, and Ryou will be bait!  
**Ryou**: Why bait?  
**Ayume**: That's not your name! It's Limey man by the way, but you will be bait for the FF writers. It seems like they like kawaii boys.  
**Bakura**: Your going to sarfice him!  
**Ayume**: No, he might be able to find Raven!

**WITH THE TRIO**

**Luna**: What kind of Hikari are you?  
**KGD**: Oh NO you DIDN'T!  
**WITH THE RESISTANCE!**  
**Bakura**; How in bloody 'ell could he do that?  
**Ayume**: Becouse if he's in the open, she;ll pounce any second  
**Jou**: I wanted to be wolf!  
**Shizuka**: I kinda like being elf...  
**Ryou**: Uhh...Don't I get a say in this?  
**All**: NO!

**WITH THE TRIO**

**Luna**: =back away= Um...yeah...hey look is that chocolate!  
**KDG**: Where?  
**Luna**: =runs off somewhere else in the building=  
**KGD**:...=looks down=...oh no, she still has five-year old Raven.  
**WITH THE RESISTANCE**  
**Ryou**: B-But how will she find me in that crowd?  
**Ayume**: =smirks= Oh, you don't know my hikari.  
**Malik**: Why, does she have like a Ryou scense on her?  
**Ayume**: Nope, she has a locater chip on him.  
**All**:...


	9. Enter Shane and Weather Raven!

**Luna**: Lets see; how do I get rid of you?  
**FCM**: WAAAH! I want my mommy!  
**Luna**: Uh...I am your uh mommy  
**FCM**: NAW UH!  
**Luna**: How do you know? You didn't watch yourself being pushed into the world covered in blood and guts!

**FCM:**...

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTENCE;**  
_*A Blonde girl with dark brown eyes, dreesed in black and freckles all over her face suddenly appears with a smaller copy of FCM*  
_**Shane**: Hi, we were called from the future to help you guys out!  
**Ayume:** Who called you? WHO ARE YOU?  
**Shane**: Shanah Hurrican Mcloud, the daughter of Kitty-guardian Dorothy! Oh yeah and this is Raven, the reincarnation of Fallen Crystal moon!  
**All**: *Gasp*  
**Ryou**: Why call you guys? Your like ten years old!  
**Shane**: Beacuase we have supers powers, I can give people brain freezes and Raven controls weather  
**Yami**: If your middle name is hurricane shouldn't you control weather?

**Shane**: =gives him brain freeze= Shut up! I don't control who get's what!  
**Yami**:...I don't feel anything.  
**Marik**: Cause you got nothing there!  
**Bakura**: Ooh, burn!  
**Raven:** OMR when did Emuya get her own body and tamer hair? =points at Ayume and summons a thunder cloud=...opps

* * *

**KGD**: now where would they be? =opens a door= Nope =another door= Not here =open another door=Oooh Kaiba's office!...=smirks=  
*Downloads songa, video games, over a million times and finally crashed his entire system* Serves your right Kaiba!

* * *

**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
**Shane**: Oh crap, I think the timeline is affecting our powers!  
**Yugi**: WHY DO I HAVE A BRAINFREEZE!  
**Shane**: Oh I just pointed at the wrong person, sorry hobbit!  
**Yugi**: I am so gonna stop you from being born!  
**Shane**: You die long before I'm born!  
**Weater Raven**: Emuya is my alter-ego! *Looks at Ryou* How are you cute teenager?  
**Ayume**: She's raven alright!  
**Bakura**: CAN YOU JUST HELP US OR NOT IT'S KINDA STUFFY UNDER THIS ROCK AND IF WE DON'T FIND RAVEN AYUME WILL KEEP FRINKING OFF!

**Ryou**:...Frinking?

**Bakura**: YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME READ GUARDIANS OF GA'HOOLE SO SPRINK YOU!

* * *

**Raven**: =still crying= I want my mommy!  
**Luna**: Damn, how to stop you crying?...want to play a game?  
**Raven**: =becomes super happy= OK!

* * *

**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
**Weather Raven**: ooh, I wanted to read that book!  
**Malik**: So one can control weathers while the other does brain freezes...  
**Marik**: ra, we're doom.  
**Ryou**: So I don't need to go out there?  
**All**: =glares at him=  
**Ryou**: =sighs= I'm still stuck as bait.

* * *

**Raven**: WHAT GAME IS IT?  
**Luna**: It's called hide and seek, now you hide and I'll try to find you  
**Raven**: OKAY! *Hides*  
**Luna**: Suuure I'll go and find you

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE**  
**Shane**: I don't know Malik find out *gives him a brainfreeze* Hey Marik! If those crazy people running this town are either under a tidal wave or have a authomic brainfreeze, do you REALLY, SERIOUSLY, think they can kill us?  
**Ryou**: I still think I shouldn't be the bait  
**Ayume**: SHUT IT BAIT!


	10. THIS is why kids should never have power

**FCM**: =runs into a room full of green paper= Luna will never find me in here!  
**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
**weather Raven**: Why are you sending him out there?  
**Ayume**: Cause I need to know if Raven is OK!  
**Shane**: She's right here.  
**Ayume**: NOT THAT RAVEN!

* * *

**FCM**: Luna? Luna? Man I am good at this game!  
**Luna**: *asleep*

**KGD**: Hey Raven wat are you doing in here?

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE!**  
**Shane**: Ya know, since this is Raven's reincarnation, she is most likely dead  
**Ayume**: Wait, how did she die then?  
**Shane**: Mom told me she got shot while they were super-hero's...Uh whoops...  
**Ryou**: They're super-hero's?

* * *

**FCM**: I'm playing hide and seek with Luna! I'm winning!  
**Luna**: =still asleep=

* * *

**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
Ayume: she never told me this!  
**Shane**: Oh NO, she did.  
**Weather Raven**: But you were asleep everytime she said it...so you were ingoring.  
**Ayume**: O.o...=sits in the corner= No wonder she through me into the crowd.  
**Jou**: I thought Luna did that?

* * *

**KGD**...She's asleep in that corner over there..

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE;**  
**Shane**: Mom was Ryu-  
**Ryou**: ME?  
**Shane**: Not RYUO! Ryu, it means dragon. Anyways, she was Ryu and Ranen was Transition. Mom had powers of shade and Raven had powers of shape-shifting  
**Ayume**: It was? Oh...

* * *

**FCM**: =looks and sees Luna= Ha, I'm so good that she gave up looking for me!

* * *

**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
**weather Raven**: Now you get it?  
**Ayume**:...kind of but why don't you guys have shade or shape-shifting powers?  
**Shane**: Blame the thunder.

* * *

**KGD**:...Drink this dark cofee

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE**  
**Ayume**: Why?  
**Shane**: During a radiation leak, we were struck by lightning and got stuck with stupid powers, our parents got the awesome ones that didn't pass on to us! God why?  
**Marik**: Well you have the dumbest power  
**Shane**: Better than having no powers suckuh!

* * *

FCM: OK! =drinks it all in one gulp= ew, it tastes ba-LUNA-CHAN! LET'S PLAY!

* * *

**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
**Marik**: I have powers! I can control people!  
**Yam**i: Only if you have the rod.  
**Marik**: Shut up baka pharaoh.

* * *

**FCM**: You should be fifteen again god dangit!

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE;**  
**Shane**: You really on ancient objects to control STEVES! What kind of stupid power is that?  
**Yami's**:...Shut up  
**Raven**: Oh no they didn't!  
**Shane**: TIME TO DIE!

* * *

**KGD**: =jumping on Luna's back laughing then stops=...um...Dorothy why am I on Luna's back?

* * *

**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
**Yami**: OMR Yugi save me  
**Yugi**: You dug the hole Yami now live in it.  
**Malik**: Is that really how it goes?  
**Ayume**: Who cares about that! I want to see a fight!

* * *

**KGD**: Who know, anyways how do you suppse we find Ayume?

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE;**  
**Ayume**: *puched Ryou outta the liar* Now ICEE and WEATHER RAVEN will make sure the authors/authoress's won't attack you.  
**Ryou**: Raven where are you! It's me the white-haired beshee from yugioh!  
**Fangirl authors**: RYOU-KUN!  
**Shane/Icee: ***points hand at her*  
**Fangirl authors**: BRAINFREEZE  
**Shane/Icee**: Huh! And they said it was a dumb power!

* * *

**FCN**: Don't know bu-Hey I have a weird feeling of running outside and glomp something.

* * *

**WITH THE RESITANCE**  
**Ayume**: OMr I hope he finds her soon.  
**Bakura**: Don't you care for my hikari?  
**Ayume**: Nope, cause I still have Malik-kun! =hugs=  
**Malik**: Oh, goody me.  
**weather raven**; Now let it rain on your parade! Hahaha! =it starts hailing=...yeah, I meant to do that.

* * *

**KGD**: Your fangirl senses are tingling!  
**FCM**: MUST GLOMP ANIME CHARACTER!

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE**;  
**Yami**: If Ryou has the daughter of two authoress's protecting him, I think he'll be fine, since they have super powers and authoress powers of FF!  
**Marik**: Doesn no one care about me?  
**Icee/Shane**: Is that Raven?  
**Weather Raven**: No that's a actual raven-bird you dope-OWW! Darn your powers!  
**Shane/Icee**: Yeah that's what I though  
**Ryou**: Do you two have a one-tract attention-span or something?

* * *

**Luna**: Then go and GET OFF ME!  
**FCM**: MUST GLOMP KAWAII CHARACTER! =runs off somewhere=

* * *

**WITH THE RESISTANCE**  
**Weather Raven**: =rubbing her head= No we're just crazy. ow...  
**Shane/Icee**: Can you stop talking already and get moving! These fangirls are annoying!  
**fangirls**: RYOU!  
**Shane/Icee**: No back! =points at them=  
**fangirls**: OW OUR HEADS!


	11. Icee vs Ayume

**FCM**: Hey looks a anime character! *glomps Kyou from fruits baskets*  
**Kyo**: OMR I didn't know I was even here! *is a cat now* Now what?  
**KGD**: Well I'm not gonna let you change back, because you'll be naked  
**Kyo**: T-T  
**FCM**: I'll carry you!  
**Kyou**: O.o...um...is there a second choice?  
**KGD**: yup, in my pocket!  
**Kyou**:...I'll take the first one.  
**KGD** It's a good thing you're not stuck in a tree-Oh where did you go  
**Kyou**:...I am a tree!  
**KGD**: Hey how you get one there?  
**Kyou**: More importantly, How is there a tree in a building?  
**KGD**: Oh no! The reality-bending authoress/author powers are leaking because they're all in one place!  
**Kyou**: How'd ya figure that  
**KGD**: HELLO! Authoress here!  
**Kyo**: Then why aren't you going all crazy like?  
**KGD**: Cause Luna does that for me!  
**Luna**: Hey don't put me into this!

_**WITH THE RESISTANCE!**_  
**Shane/Icee**: We can't keep them back too long. Weather Raven, I want you and to get away from here with Ryou!  
**Weather Raven**: No! I won't leave you!  
**Shane/Icee**: It's now or never! If I can't defeat them, I'll die with honor!  
**Weather Raven**: Your being stupid!  
**Shane/Icee**: I wasn't born retarded, I'm a kleptomaniac! Now GO! *THROWS HERSELF INTO THE CROWD AND FIGHTS THEM*  
**Weather Raven**: SHANE!  
**Ryou**: Theres nothing more we can do! Lets go.  
**Weather Raven**: *Summons a tornado that carries the 2 away*  
**Ryou**: Couldn't you have done that earlier? Like to carry 3 of us, or all of the authors/authoress's to a valcano or the desert or the ocean?  
**Weather Raven**:...SHUT UP! I'm grieving over my best friend over here!

**Ayume**: =loks outside= huh...you uys see where the 3 went?  
**Marik**: I think the authors and authoress ate them.  
**Bakura**: WHAT? =runs outside= I'm coming Ryou!  
**Malik**:...Or weather Ravenn carried them away...anyone want to get him back?  
**All**: Nope  
**Ayume**: Got any 3s?  
**Malik**: Go fish  
**Jou**: Do we really have nothing better to do?  
*Shane suddenly appears, bruised and battered*  
**Shane/Icee**: That was awesome! I fist-fought and tackeled and rammed so many crazy fangirls I can't even cound them anymore! Oh yeah and look who I found almost-raped by both fangirls and fanboys *Holds Bakura by the scruff of the shirt*  
**Ayume**: BAKURA!  
**Bakura**: =coughs out a purse= I was looking for Ryou since you don't care!  
**Ayume**: =listening to music= huh...wha you say?  
**Shane/Icee**: Hey guys has Raven or Dorothy come around yet?  
**Ayume**: OMR I forgot about them!  
**Everyone**:...  
**Ayume**: Oh noez! I wonder what's up with them anyways? Howz it so hard just to find us under a big, huge giant rock hidden in the ground that not even stalkers can find?  
**Icee/Shane**:...You are really stupid, aren't you? What happened to MY Raven anyways and YOUR Raven is probably dead  
**Bakura**: Geeze, I thought I was evil

**Ayume**: Oh you want to fight shrimp?  
**Shane/Icee**: ha, bring it on grandma!  
**Malik**: Let's give love. not wars!  
**Marik**: Sweet, I bet on the yami!  
**Jou**: Your on, I got the brain freezer chick!  
**Shane/Icee**: *Springs* REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**Malik:** Yep she really is Kitty-Guardian Dorothy's daughter  
**Ayume**: *Pins her down* What now squirt  
**Icee/Shane**: This *Puts fingers in her own eyes reavealing that she had been wearing brown color-contacs the whole time, her eyes are red*  
**Ayume**: Holy-  
**Icee/Shane**: DISTRACTION! *Kicks Ayume clean off and Ayume is thrown to the other side of the cave* I learned that from my uncle Zach who you've been dissing!  
**Ayume**: You still haven't won *charges*

**Shane/Icee**: *Moves to left just as Ayume is about to ram onto her, Ayume hits the wall* Now Ayume; TALK TO THE HAND! *Points hand at Ayume*  
**Ayume:** BRAINFREEZE! AHHHHH! How do I not-Ow-Faze you?  
**Icee/Shane**: Hello! Raised by attack-trained mother here! And, being raised in a school full of kids with disabilities and disorders, P.E. makes you as strong as a military general *closes fist*  
**Jou**: That'll be 500 yen ($50)  
**Marik**: You win this round! *hands the money over only for Icee to take it away*  
**Icee/Shane**: I deserve the money! I don't see you two fighting with a phychopathic yami!  
**Marik**: yeah we were.  
**Jou**: We were fighting in our hearts! =holds chest like beening shot=  
**Shane/Icee**:...Man, I'm surprise you aren't at the school.  
**Bakura**: Tell me about it. =eats a cookie=  
**Shane/Icee**: Well, they're crazy and weird and-...where did you get that cookie?  
**Ayume**: He has food get him! OW my head!


	12. CAPS lock

**KGD**: LUNA! AND RAVEN! *Gives them both a bear hug*  
**Luna**: Can't...Breathe...  
**Kyou:** Your a spirit, why would you need to breathe?  
**Luna**: In this body I do!  
_**WITH THE RESISTANCE**_  
**Icee/Shane**: Sorry bout that Ayume, we cool?  
**Ayume**:...?

**WHAT WILL AYUME SAY? IS SOMEONE GONNA STEAL BAKURA'S COOKIE? WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS LOCK? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PM STARRING FALLEN CRYSTAL MOON ADITION(**BTW, That was actually in the PM**)**


	13. Caps lock is FUN!

**FCM**: hey...how did I get back?  
**Luna**: Ask her! =points at KGD=  
**KGD**: It's the power of an authoress!  
**FCM**: that and this rope you tied around my waist.  
_**WITH THE RESISTANCE**_  
**Ayume**: Maybe...only if you do me one thing.  
**Shane/Icee**: What's that?  
**Ayume**: GET ME THAT COOKIE!

**WILL SHANE/ICEE GET HER THE COOKIE? IS BAKURA GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE HIS HIKARI AGAIN? AND WHY IS THIS REALLY FUN TO DO IN ALL CAPS? THE QUESTIONS WILL BE AWNSERED BY THE MASTER KITTY-GUARDIAN DOROTHY!(**FCM wrote it, not me**)**


	14. Restart

**KGD**: What you can never be to cautious, now Luna, since you're the one who chucked Ayume into the author/Authoress crowd, you have to use your yami-powers to find her  
**Luna**: Umm...About that..  
**KGD**: -_- Luna, What did you do  
**Luna**: I may or may not have bet my yami-powers in a poker game  
**KGD**: WHY LUNA WHY!  
**Luna**: It was either that or strip poker, and you know I'm not that kind of spirit!  
_**WITH THE RESISTANCE;**_  
**Icee/Shane**: Okee-dokee! *Gives Bakura a brainfreeze and steals the cookie* Here ya go! Oh let me put some sprinkles on it *does that*  
**Ayume**: You ain't bad kid *takes a bite and curls up in fetal position sucking her thumb*  
**Icee/Shane:** Hehe, what that bone-head don't realize is that those were sleeping pills!  
**Bakura**: *holding his head and a bottle labeled "anti-Depressents! Do not guve to stupid, bubbly people"* You mean these?  
**Icee/Shane**: Oh no! Without her negitivness, she'll be as hyper and bubbly as Noah on sugarstars! Which is what started this whole thing really!  
_**WITH WEATHER RAVEN AND RYOU**_  
**Weather Raven:** Where are we?  
**Ryou**: Well this huge billboard tells me we're in hawii  
**Weather Raven**: I felt like I've been here before  
**Ryou**: Were you born here?  
**Weather Raven**: Aww heck no, my parents were too stuck-up to actually live in hawii! I was born in shasta stupid!


	15. What's wrong with being BUBBLY?

**FCM**: Cause I was betting slaverly on Ayume!  
**KGD**: YOU TWO GONE MAD!  
**Luna**: No, that would be the mad hatter.  
**KGD**: Which is?  
**FCM**: Marik and Bakura stoned off their asses! LOL  
_**WITH THE RESISTANCE**_  
**Marik**: What's so bad about her being happy and bubby?  
**Ayume**: =wakes up= Hello world and all that lives in it! I love you all! =hugs Malik=  
**Malik**: Help...me...  
**Shane/Icee**: This, might be a problem.  
_**WITH WEATHER RAVEN AND RYOU**_  
**Ryou**: Then why do you feel like you been here?  
**Weather Raven**: maybe Shane and I hid here when the cops were looking for us.  
**Ryou**: why?  
**Weather Raven**: She stole the world's suply of chocolate while I ate it infront of Diabetics.


	16. How to cure a AYUME!

**KGD**: Hey Raven! You're in you're right mind! Luna have you watched alice in wonderland.**  
Luna: **Nope I was there!  
**KGD**: How in Nuts name did you do that?  
**Luna**: It happened al long time ago, only in china.  
_**WITH THE RESISTANCE.**_  
**Ayume**: I LOVE YOU BAKURA!  
**Emuya**: Ain't dat the truth  
**Shane/Icee**; Oh hey Emuya, thank for comming, could you cure your mom?  
**Emuya**: *nods then bawls* MOMMY! WAHHHHH  
**Ayume**: *Snaps out of it* What is it sweetie?  
**Emuya**: My tummy hurts!  
_**WITH WEATHER RAVEN AND RYOU**_  
**Ryou**: Wow...Just Wow  
**Raven**: But it's that kinda feeling ya have that you grew up here


	17. Undo

**KGD**: What were you doing in China?  
**Luna**: Getting china plates!  
**FCM**: So that's where Ayume steals ours.  
_**WITH THE RESISTANCE.**_  
**Ayume**: What did you eat this time?  
**Emuya**: Chocolate, sugar, beer, a tire, the mouse, Raven's cellphone, the other car, Dorothy's brother, some more chocolate, and that toy with all the small pieces.  
**Everyone**: O.o  
**Ayume**: And that's why I don't feed her, she can eat you out of house and home...for reals!  
_**WITH WEATHER RAVEN AND RYOU**_  
**Ryou**: Then let's go ask around to see what we can dig up  
**Weather Raven**: OK! =holds up shovels=


	18. The insane war plan

**FCM**: =shrugs= Don't know...Hey wait I have my cellphone! I can call Ayume! =looks in pocket and gasps=  
**KGD**: What?  
**FCM** Someone took it!

**KGD**: I have a pretty goood feeling who did it  
**FCM**: was it the alien's?  
**KGD**: No worse; it was AYUME!

**FCM**: =growls= oh when I find her...SHE"S DEAD!

**Luna**: But ain't she already?

**KGD**: Okay why don't we look under this big huge giant rock?  
**Kyou**: Why would they hide under there  
**KGD**: Shut up kitty!

**FCM**: But why a rock?  
**KGD**: Cause I say so!  
**FCM**:...ok who gave her poppy seed cookies?  
_**WITH THE RESISTANCE**_  
**Bakura**: That's true in so many ways.  
**Shane/Icee**: Oh yeah, name one!  
**Marik**: Your crazy, you give people brain freezes-  
**Malik**: You have a temper, and you steal things-  
**Bakura**: Your Dorothy's child, and loves to torment people-  
**Shane/Icee**; I said one thing you Bakas!

**Ayume**: *twirling two cellphones*  
**Shane/Icee**: Okay fine! You want me to act like a ACTUAL kid, I will; WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I want candy! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I want my mommy! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Give me a raise in allowence! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Give me a cellphone! Blah blah bla blah He's so cuta blah blah blah Mtv BLAH BLAH BLAH WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I told my best friend we lived on the moon!  
**Bakura**: Wow, and I thought Raven and Dorothy were crazy.  
**Shane/Icee**; hey the only one that can call my mom crazy is me! =points at Bakura=  
**Bakura**: Ahh! My brain!  
**Ayume**: what brain?  
**Icee/Shane**: AND THAT! Is why I act like no normal child!  
**Malik**: O-ok I thing you made you point!  
**Icee/Shane**: Ok listen up bakas! Even though I'm american, I am officially the BOSS of ALL of you!  
**Ayume**: No I am-  
**Icee/Shane**: SILENCE*Gives her brainfreeze* I got your leader down so now you Listen to me!  
**Ayume**: Oh my mother of Ra! =on the ground holding her head=  
**Marik**: Ok we'll listen!  
**Jou**: Will there be food?

**Shane/Icee**: Yeah sure, why not. First rule of leader, we have to get those fangirls and fanboys at the heart, and kill it! So who doyou think is in charge of them?  
**Yami**: Well since they are authors/authoress's, then maybe they're-Oh no  
**Icee/Shane**: What?  
**Yami**: The heart of them is the most powerful...  
**Icee/Shane**: SPIT IT OUT YAMI!  
**Yugi**: How does she know his name?  
**Yami**: It's...The top yugioh writer, cuteandsweet! (I hope she doesn't sue!)  
**Mokuba**: Hey! She's one of my fangirls!  
**Icee/Shane**: Shut up Mokuba  
**Bakura**: So let me get this straight! We have to kill this chick to end all this?  
**Shane/Icee**: Pretty much, yeah.  
**Bakura**: =smirks= When can we start?

_**WITH RYOU AND WEATHER RAVEN  
**_**weather Raven**: We were in California? Dude, Shane told me we were living on the moon!  
**Ryou**: -_-' wow, your dumb  
**Weather Raven**: ELMO'S WORLD

**Ryou**: Note to self; never get stuck with her again.

**Weather Raven**: RYOU! Lookie look! I found a yagt!

**Ryou**: A what?  
**Weather Raven**: A big, huge, giant boat that rich people have

**Ryou**: I knew that but you said it weird!  
**Weather Raven**: that's cause I got sand in my mouth! =eating a sand...which?=


	19. A 'joyous' reunion

**KGD**: Look there's an opening! *craws*  
**The rest**: *follow*  
**WITH THE RESTISTANCE**  
**Icee/Shane**: Okay but we need a total of 5 other people to do it-  
**KGD**: WAZZUP!  
**Luna**: Okay so you were right!  
**FCM**: I want a cookie!  
**Kyo**: So do I!  
**Icee/Shane**: M-Mom?  
**FCM**: OMR Ayume!  
**Ayume**: Raven!  
(slow movetion running at each other)  
**Ayume**: =runs past her and kicks Luna= Never do that again!  
**Luna**: Oh you want a fight!  
**KGD**: Just two seconds here and everyone hates the other...Hey blonde-one, Did you just call me mom?  
**Shane/Icee**: Well you are!  
**KGD**: Your 12, I'm 12, I'm pretty sure that's not possible  
**Luna**: *wrestling with Ayume* Tecknically, you're 15  
**Ayume**: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GUYS, BI AND LES GIRLS TOUCHED ME?  
**FCM**: WHY DON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME AYUME! I went sugar-high cuz of you!  
**Luna**: I did what I had to do! It was either you, me, Raven or Dorothy and you know if I had to kill all 3 of you, I'd kill you first!  
**Shane/Icee**: You had me when you were 1!  
**KGD**: Didn't I say it was impossible!  
**Ayume**: THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO USE ME AS BAIT!  
**FCM**: =crying= I worried for you and what, you don't even say anything for me.  
**Luna**; Ghost Buster! Your making your host cry!  
**Shane/Icee**: Or maybe I time traveled..  
**KGD**: Cool! Who's the dad anyways?  
**Shane/Icee**: Why, Noah of course!  
**KGD**: What the *BEEP* Hows that possible?  
**Shane/Icee**: You two loved each other-  
**KGD**: No! Genetically! you have blonde hair and freckles! Neither me or Noah have those!  
**Ayume**: Raven! I've looked everywhere for you!  
**Malik**: No she hasn't`! She's been in this cave the whole time  
**Shane/Icee**: really? I thought you did?  
**KGD**: Does it look like it! =points at face=  
**Shane/Icee**: um...makeup?  
**Ayume**: Shut up hot stuff!  
**FCM:** =eye twiches= You didn't even look for us?  
**Ayume**; Oh...no...

**WITH RYOU AND WEATHER RAVEN**  
**Ryou**: ARE YOU SURE YOU GOOD AT DRIVING THIS BOAT?  
**Weather raven**: Heck yeah! =starts driving=  
(The boat somehow flip upside down)  
**Weather Raven**: SWIM Twingie! SWIM!  
**Ryou**: If you control weather, couldn;t you just get a cloud to take us home?  
**Weather Raven**: Oh I forgot *Both go back to domino on a storm cloud that makes Ryou's hair stand up cuz of the electric shock*

**Ryou**: =playing with his hair= Remind me when the author/authoress leave I'll buy hair spray.  
**Weather Raven**: Sure thing kitty.

**Weather Raven**: Is this domino?  
**Ryou**: No  
**Weather Raven**: Here  
**Ryou**: No  
**Weather Raven**: Here?  
**Ryou**: Yes  
**Weather Raven**: really?  
**Ryou**: No! You past it awhile ago!  
**Weather raven**: I don't know why anyone would like a grouch like you.  
**Ryou**: I'M NOT A GROUCH!


	20. Why it sucks to be a yami and a mother

**Shane/Icee**: Where did the freckles and blonde hair come from then?  
**KGD**: I just realized something...I'M A MOTHER IN THE FUTURE?  
**Shane/Icee**: So's Raven, Ayume and Luna  
**FCM**: What now?  
**Ayume:** I already figured  
**KGD**: Huh, all of us are mothers?  
**Luna**: =smirks= I feel sorry for Ayume's kids.  
**Ayume**; yeah...hey wait a minute! =attacks Luna again=  
**FCM**: Wow, I'm a mother...who's the father?  
**Luna**: You sure I'm a mom?  
**Icee/Shane**: Yeah  
**Luna:** WHAT THE F#CK! Who the hell is the father?  
**Icee/Shane**: I have a feeling that Nyra wouldn't exist if i told you/  
**KGD**: That's her kid's name?  
**Luna**: Who is the father, already?  
**Ayume**: The hobo down the street!  
**FCM**: =hits her= Stop making fun of her!  
**Bakura**:...Is it me or is it all of your guy's time of the month?  
**Marik**: =slaps head= He's dead.  
**Luna**: What kind of name is Nyra?  
**KGD**:KILL BAKURA!  
**Ayume**: Luna calm your hikari down will you?

**Luna**: Not until I get an anwser!  
**FCM**: But she's going to kill Bakura!

**KGD**: I will handle this, Hey Luna  
**Luna**: What?  
**KGD**: DISTRACTION! *Decks her* problem solved  
**Luna**: I am in extreme pain  
**KGD**: Shut up, you have furby hair  
**Luna**: You so stole that from LK  
**KGD**: Shut up and pass out already  
**Luna**: Oh yeah *Passes out*  
**FCM**: Wow! You should teach me to do that!  
**Ayume**: OMR NO! =hides behind Malik=  
**Shane/Icee**: Wow, Ayume is afaird of KGD.  
**Ayume**: NOT!  
**KGD**: =looks at her grinning=  
**Ayume**: Eep! =hides again=  
**KGD**: My bro taught me that one, it's easy just yell distraction really loudly at a random time and it'll work  
**FCM**: ohh  
**KGD**: *to Shane* If you are my daughter, didn't I raise you not to make typo's?  
**Ayume**: How can she not make typo's? She's still a little runt.

**FCM**:...

**Ayume**: What?  
**FCM**: Omr look a DISTRACTION! =points at nothing=  
**Ayume: **Really where?

**KGD:** Insult my child again and you'll end up like my yami over there  
**Ayume**: Note taken  
**Shizuka**: Does anyone notice I'm still here?  
**Mokuba**: Or me?  
**Shizuka**: Wanna make out?  
**Mokuba**: Oh hell yes!

**FCM**: Woah, a kid and a teen.  
**KGD**: That's shooking.  
**Ayume**: Nah, I seen better.

**WEATHER RAVEN AND RYOU**  
**Wather Raven**: Your not a grouch, your the grinch with a british accent

**Ryou**: OMR, No wonder your parents dumped you in some boarding school.

**Weather Raven**: YOU ARE A MEANIEE LIKE BAKURA! !  
**Ryou**: DId I touche a bad nerve?  
**Weather Raven**: touch it? You bloody broke it!

**Ryou**: Uhh, do you have that Flamethrower fir a reason?  
**Weather raven**: =smirks= I wonder what fryed Ryou tastes like.

**Ryou**: Like english tea-Oh smack

**Weather raven**: Bwhahahaha! =turns the flamethrower on and relized something=...I forgot we're still on a cloud. =cloud disappears= opps.


	21. Stupid topics and return

**KGD**: There's this guy who had sex with dead bodies  
**Everyone**: WTF? O.O  
**Ayume**: Whoa...Just wow, what a nice HIKARI you have there Luna  
**FCM**: Well, there's this guy at my dad's work who had sex with a goat.  
**Everyone**: WTF?  
**Luna**: My hikari? What about your's!  
**KGD**: I'm Greek and I hate romans  
**Luna**: HA!  
**Everyone**: Ehh  
**WITH WEATHER RAVEN AND RYOU**  
**Weather Raven**: I fell on something soft and wet  
**Ryou**: That was me! And I'm covered with blood  
**Weather Raven**; Really? I thought it was jelly?  
**Ryou**: Would you just get off me!

**Weather Raven**: I think I hear Shane!  
**Ryou**: We are near the cave entrance what do you expect  
**Shane/Icee**: YOU'RE ALIVE!

**FCM**: I'm little german but I don't know how to talk it.  
**Ayume**: Cause you gave up on it.  
**Everyone**: what is with all these topics.  
**Weather Raven**: SHANE! =hugs= I thought you died, then turned into a ghost who would haunt me till I die, But I wouldn't cause I would live forever with the magic cookie I got from a crazy hobo named Marik who really was bakura that ate Seto!  
**Shane/Icee**: um...  
**Ryou**: yeah, she ate a lot of things that could of did that to her.

**FCM**: What did happen to Kaiba anyways?  
**KGD**: Don't you remember? You took over his company and made him work at a iHop as the person who sings the waffle song  
**Shane**: Have you took your pills?  
**Weather Raven**:...Yeah sure why not

**KGD**: I thought you were asking raven?  
**FCM**; and weather raven: She did.  
**Shane**: Am this is weird.

**KGD**: Raven, if Weather Raven is your reincarnation, doesn't that mean you die young?  
**FCM**: Oh sh#t  
**Ayume**: Raven!  
**FCM**: Hey I can swear  
**Jou**: MOKUBA! Keep you hand OFF my sister!

**Luna**: =wakes up= ow my head.  
**Weather Raven**: OMR a zombie!  
**FCM**: No that's just Luna waking up.  
**Luna**: =stares at us= Holy Ra there's two of everyone!  
**Mokuba**; =sticks tounge out at Jou=


	22. A prank to DIE for

**KGD**: *whisper to the other guys* Follow my lead *to Luna* Welcome to The Fangirls of FF future! My name is Nyra!

**Luna**: Holy ra, that's the name of my future daughter!  
**Ayume**: well duh, this is the future.

**Ayume**: You know me as Ayume and this is my daughter Emuya *points at Emuya(Yes she's stil around)*  
**Bakura**: I'm uhh...Ayume's...Husband...Bakura *gets jabbed in the ribs*  
**Ryou**: I'm Ryou and this is my wife Raven and our bi-polar crazy daughter uhh Nevar *points at Weather Raven*  
**Luna**: Oh my gosh, you all got married with hecka crazy kids

**FCM**: Yup!  
**Luna**: Don't act so proud!  
**Weather raven**: =looks at Ryou= But I'm not your dau-  
**KGD**: =covers her mouth= She didn't take her pills again.

**Luna**: What happened to my hikari?  
**Shane/Icee**: I'm her daughter Shane Hurricane and she is dead.  
**Luna**: WHAT?  
**Shane**: She ate food AYUME made

**Ayume**: =mumbling under her breath= Yes, my cooking killed her.  
**Luna**: =stares at Shane= Your really her dauther? You don't even look like her.  
**Shane**: =shrugs= That's what everyone says.

**Luna**: But you do have the same eyes and... really crazy aura

**Shane**: I'm not that crazy! She is! =points at Weather Raven while a wallet drops from her sleeve= opps.  
**Bakura**: Hey, that's my wallet!

**Luna**: Huh, kleptomania, are yous sure she's not yours Bakura? Or maybe Marik?

**Bakura**: I'm sure!  
**Marik**: yup.

**Luna:** Okay good, because neither one of you want me to castrate and torture me, would you?

**Bakura**: N-no  
**Marik**: =hiding his pride and joy=

**Luna**: Oh that's just nasty

**Bakura**; Hey, you said you would castrate him!

**Luna**: Big deal, you tried that

**Bakura**: =folds arms= Oh, that was one time, ONE TIME!

**Luna**: So was the time you tried to be gay and it pretty much worked

**Bakura**: I'm not gay I'm just Br...no wait your right

**Ayume**: NOOOO!

**FCM**: ah, don't worry, it could be worst.

**Ayume**: What could be worst than having a kid with a gay limey!

**FCM**: Having one that's cuter then the mother! =hugs Ryou= He's like a girl's dream body!

**Luna**: *passes out*  
**KGD**: So...Do ya think she fell for it?

**Ayume**: Well she did fall on the ground so, yeah!


	23. Spirit hospitals and Coma's

**_Me: Warning; No Phychopaths were injured in the making of this fanfic_**

* * *

**KGD**: Uhh...Do you guys think me might, just MIGHT have over done it?  
**FCM**: No, why?  
**KGD:** Well it may have to do with the fact she's bleeding though the ears

**Ayume**; Huh...It's just a flesh wound  
**KGD**: What? Are you mad or something?  
**Ayume**: No, I'm happy cause this song came on! =listening to music=

**KGD**: I think we have to take her to the spirit hospital  
**AT THE SPIRIT HOSPITAL**  
**KGD**: Doc is she alright?  
**Doctor Ray**: She's in a coma...So not too much actually  
**KGD**: This is bad, we needed Luna for this war of us and the authoress's

**Ayume**: Yeah we can.  
**KGD**: Fine, you go by yourself against them!

**Shane**: *pushes Ayume out of the cave and closes the entrance* Yeah lets see if you can deal with it you ipod-listning spirit!  
**KGD**: Shanah, be nice!  
**Shane/Icee**: Why should I-Hey how do you know my real name?  
**KGD:** I just guessed, and I decided this about a month ago  
**Weather Raven**: Whoa, she stuck with it for nine years  
**KGD**: Yeah-Hey wait, I had her at 21?  
**Weather Raven and Icee**: 0.0

**FCM**: You think that was to much?  
**KGD**: No why?  
**Ayume**: OMR THERE"S A GIRL EATING MY SHOE OUT HERE!  
**FCM**: No reason.

**IN LUNA'S MIND**  
**Luna**: Oww my aching-hey why am I in my hikari's world?  
*A neko version of KGD appears to Luna*  
**Neko-KGD: **Lune? What are you doing so far in this teeritory?

**Luna**: OMR another one!  
**Neko-KGD**: =tilts head to the side= No, it's just meow!  
**Luna**: So is that former mate of yours still in exile?  
**Neko-KGD**: Yeah, but I believe that my oh-so-dear brother let him join the rouge-knight guild  
**Luna**: No way! Your own brother should be more sensitive!  
*Zach used to be top knight of the loyal-roya guild, but was jelous he didn;t become ruler when his sister did, so instead of being in the biggest class of the guild, knights, he formed a band of his own called the rouge knights*  
**Neko-KGD**: =shrugs= Well I didn't choose this.  
**Luna**: But still.


	24. Disturbing things kids see

KGD: Anyone got food

Weather Raven: I brought a big huge giant sack of it from Hawaii

FCM: That's where I grew up!

Ryou: Weather Raven, where did you find the time to do that?

Weather Raven: =smirks= I'm sneaky like a ninja!

Bakura: Sure you are, now give me food! All I had is a cookie I stole from Dorothy's stash!

KGD: WHAT? You stole my super awesome wicked to the max cookie! DIE!

Bakura: AHH! =runs away=

Shane: Your no ninja! You never noticed all those times I stole YOUR food!

Weather Raven...

KGD: *is still mualing Bakura*

Emuya: Mommy? Why does that look like what you and daddy do in your room all all the time? But your always naked?

Ayume: Wait what? SHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

FCM: O.o =burst out laughing= Hahahaha!

Ayume: Shut Up! At least I have fun with Bakura!

Weather raven:...You understand that?

Shane: I do but I'm not telling you.

Emuya: Me and Dawn have seen aunt Raven and uncle Ryou do it to!

FCM and Ryou: *Blush*

Weather Raven: TELL MEEEEEEEE!

Shane/Icee: You REALLY want to know?

Weather Raven: YESSSSS!

Shane/Icee: It involves alot of fluid, that is ALL I'm saying!

Weather Raven:...a swimming pool?

Ayume: ouch. Even my kid seen it!

Raven: So! She saw you!

Ayume: hey, it's MY kid!

KGD: I Kinda imagines you two having this fight in like 8-10 years from now but this makes it all the more akward

Bakura: Sweet, I did it with a hot chick and not a gay fag

KGD: Shut up you! *snaps him arm like a twig*

Bakura: OW! =falls to the ground holding his arm=

Ryou: that got to hurt.

IN KGD'S UNIVERSE

*A blonde fox-person appears*

Luna: Hello Elizabeth, hows being an advisor doing for you?

Elizabeth: Haven any of you guys seen Austin or Samantha aaround here?

Luna: Austins your mate, and Samantha is your best friend, shouldn't you know?

Elizabeth: I thnk they're seeing each other behind my back

Neko-KGD: But cheating on your mate, is punished with exile!

Luna: don't worry I bet they're just hiding.

Elizabeth: =sighs= I hope so.

Neko-KGD: Meow! Turn that frown upside down!

Luna: Your even more annoying than my hikari

Neko-KGD: MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Zack: Sister! I challenge you to a dual and whom ever wins is the ruler-*neko-KGD uses sorceress abilities to push him over with a shadow ball*

Zack: OW! Um I mean-That didn't hurt!

Luna: Right.

Zack: I call a rematch!

Neko-KGD: Meow, brother even though you are a wolf and I am a cat, doesn't make you better! They chose ME because I was good at all the loyal-royal traites and you lacked both Socery AND advisor skills! Plus, any person would know you would plague our land with war!

Zach: *charges, but falls down a hole made by magic, so he is carried off by his other rouge knights, away*

Elizabeth: Does he EVER give up?

Neko-KGD: Naw, I just wish brother would come home and STAY A KNIGHT! AND STOP COMPLAINING!

Luna: What if that MUTT was with him

Neko-KGD: If you are exiled and face the lord, you know the penalty is that they can bear, THE SCAR!

Luna: the scar? What's that?

Elizabeth: The sigh to show you are exiled and can never return!

Neko-you: never nevar nevar never...NEVER!

Luna: Ok I get it gosh!

Neko-KGD: Meow!

Luna: That's wht I though

A sparrow-girls and bat-boy appear

Luna: Greeting shaman Samantha, Sorcerer Austin

Elizabeth: Austin! =hugs=

Austin: What the? I haven't been gone that long have I?

Neko-KGD: Yep! meow!


	25. The two OTHER super hero's

**Shane/Icee**: I liked you two white-haired weirdos when you were gay!

**KGD**: Yep...Definately my kid, how again are you NOAHS?

**Shane/Icee**: I'm the worlds greatest hacker

**Mokuba**: Nuh uh! Nii-sama is!

**Shane/Icee**: Shut up uncle Mokuba!

**KGD**: Oh I forgot Noah was his brother...Oh no, I'M RELATED TO KAIBA THROUGH MARAGE!

**Bakura:** It could be worse, you could be married to him

**KGD**: *throws up on him*

**Bakura**: OMR GROSS! =jumps in a bucket= Where's the water?

**Weather raven**: =drinking it= huh...you say something uncle Bakura?

**Shane**: He's your uncle?

**Weather Raven**: Don't know really. I thought cause Ryou and him have white hair.

**FCM**:...great now I'm confused! Ryou which is it?

**Ryou**: Um...um...rain check?

**Ayume**: Well, since Weather Raven is the reincarnation of Raven, who marry's Ryou, who is Bakura's yami, I guess he's you last-life-yami-in-law

**Everyone:** O.O WTF?

**KGD**: She HAS a BRAIN?

**Ayume**: Yup!

**FCM:** um...how did you get back in?

**Ayume**: through the back door. =points at the no-door back door=

**KGD**: This is bad...Raven, did you LABEL the SECRET entrance AGAIN?

**FCM**:Ermm...Umm...No

**Shane/Icee**: Bloody lords Isiris and Ra!

**Jou**: Ok, she acts so much like you, it is SCARY!

**KGD**: =strangles Ayume= You just showed the author/authoress where we are!

**Ayume**: NOT! =cough= Raven did! =cough=

**FCM**: No...Bakura did!

**Bakura**: Don't pin this on me! I already go hurt from her!

**A fangirl**: I think their under this boulder

**Shane/Icee**: Mommy! The fangirls are comming!

**Weather Raven**: WHAT DO WE DO! Our powers totally suck!

**KGD:** *lets go of Ayume*

**Ayume**: *caugh caugh* Damn! What is this kid made of?

**KGD**: Raven! Shane told me while you guys weren't listening, that we were superhero's with DARK POWERS, WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!

**FCM**: With what powers

**KGD**:...Shadow powers...

**The yami's**: But hikari's aren't as good at it as yami's!

**KGD:** We have to! It was me and raven who realesed Writers block which caused this war, so we must stop it!

**Jou**:...I totally forgot about that!

**Mokuba**: So this was all your faults!

**Me**: Shut up, Shane, what did you say our powers were?

**Shane/Icee**: You had shadow control, Raven had shape-shifting

**Honda**: Huh a shape-shifing wolf, TWILIGHT MUCH?

**KGD**: Shut up you! *Grabs FCM's wrist* SHADOW CONTROL!

*They sink to the ground as shadows and reappear in super-hero costumes*

**KGD**: I am Ryu!

**Ryou**: No! I am!

**KGD**: Ryu as in DRAGON! get it right!

**FCM**: I am transition!

**Shane**: I still can't believe you chose that name

**FCM**:...Some kid ya got

**KGD**: Hush and let's just go outside and fight the damn authors/authoress's

* * *

_**IN KGD'S UNIVERSE**_

**Luna: **Can you guys take me to the Gateways of Many colors (the name of this world)

**Austin**: Your a dragon with wings, why can't you?

**Luna:** Your a bat with wings and it's daytime, why aren't you asleep?

**Neko-KGD**: Ohhh, Meow, Burn!

**Austin**: At least I don't sleep when things go bad!

**Luna**: I never!

**Austin**: That's not what I heard when you were in the Seto building today!

**Neko-KGD**: Meow! Burning!

**Luna:** At least I didn't date a sparrow, dumb her and then become mates with her best friend!

**Neko-KGD**: Meow, BURN!

**Austin**: Wait Liz dindn't know-

**Elizabeth**: *Glare* You like your wings right, dear-mate of mine? WELL BE FLIGHTLESS!

**Austin**: No please honey. I didn't mean to um...where did you get that bat?

**Elizabeth**: Luna gave it to me.

**Luna**: Which I stole from Ayume's chest.

**Neko-KGD**: And I didn't do anything wrong! Meow! Batter-up the bat! Meow

**Austin**: That was so corny you terrorist-*gets attacked by his angry mate*

**Luna:** Whoa...So cool

**Neko-KGD**: Like some popcorn?

**Luna**: sure. =takes some= where did you get it anyways?

**Neko-KGD**: I found it on the ground! X3

**Luna**: *spits it out*

**Zack**: I'm back-*see's Austin being torn to pieces, screams, and runs away*


	26. Drunken and crazed BiPolar

**KGD**: *Drags both of them into the shadows* Ok here's how shadow control works, altough they can't hurt me because this is my power, they very well can touch you

**FCM**: Well they can't see me!

**KGD**: Well, since we're in the shadows, the air itself is dark, but we can see everthing that makes the shadow, I go right through them by choice, but you can't

**FCM**: Christ, so it's basically just attacking them without being seen but still being able to get hurt

**KGD**: Pretty much

**FCM**: Then lets drop-kick some ass! =runs out in wolf form= ATTACK!

**KGD**: Wait don't were-

**FCM**: =falls 3 storys= AHHHH!

**KGD**:...We were on the third floor. Dude! Are you okay?

**FCM**: I think so!

**KGD**: Good cause I kinda thought you broke something!

**FCM:** *attacks PR (I know it's a warriors person, but I REALLY hate him/her)*

**KGD**: yeah GO! Rip his arm off and force it down his throt!

**FCM**: =chomp!= Ew he/she tastes like old socks!

* * *

_**IN KGD'S UNIVERSE!**_

**Neko-KGD**: Meow, Doesn't that hurt

**Luna:** No, I'm dead

**Austin**: I'm alive!

**Elizabeth**: Not for long! =bashes him again=

**Luna**: =cover neko-you's eyes= Your to young.

**Neko-KGD**: Aw! meow. Meow, are they f-u-c-k-ing?

**Luna**: ...NO! It's gore!

**Neko-KGD:** Like slash?

**Luna**: What? NO! Dear Lord! Even in this universe she's an addict to yoai!

**Neko-KGD**: Not true! *goes back to reading; "Sexy, Rated M yoai fanfiction Manga"*

**Luna**: =steals the "Sexy, Rated M yoai fanfiction Manga"= no more!

**Neko-KGD:** =pouts with teary eyes= my yaoi!

**Luna:** *puts it in her pocket* I'll save that for later

**Neko-KGD**: But I thought you hated Yoai'

**Luna**: I'll give it to Ayume

**Neko-KGD**: I thought you hated her too

**Luna**: This is to see how many gallons of drool she can droll one I give this to her

**Neko-KGD**: She likes yaoi too?

**Luna**: Let's just say I saw a hell lot of yaoi based stuff in that chest of hers.

**Neko-KGD**: =gasp= You should bring her here so I can read those yaois!

**Luna**: NO!

**Neko-KGD**: Oh you suck!

**Luna**: Definately my hikari, all mellowed out

**Neko-KGD**: Of course I'm like her! I'm her neko self! Meow!

**Luna**: great she's getting smart.

* * *

**Shane/Icee**: *sitting on Bakura, who she earlier beat up over a soda, and sips the some cherry soda* Do ya think they're okay?

**Weather Raven:** *sitting on Marik, who she beat up over a drink-can which was clearly labeled _**BEER**_, she slurrs* Y-Y-ye-ah su-sure w-w-hy not?

**Shane/Icee**: RAVEN! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO DRINK, YOU CRAZY, INSIANE BI-POLAR!

**Jou**: Break my ears much!

**Weather Raven**: b-b-bbut why? I-It's Gooooooood!

**Shane/Icee**: Your already insane enough now give it here!

**Weather Raven**: =hisses and jumps on the ceiling= MINE!

**Ryou:** wow, how can you stand her?

**Shane/Icee**: When your in my family, Raven would be consitered SANE!

**Bakura**: *under her* Holy! And I thought KGD was a crazy as they come!

**Shane/Icee**: She's the calmest in our family

**Bakura;** Wow..Just..Wow

**Weather Raven**: 99 ways to kill Marik on the wall, 99 ways to kill Marik, take him down stab 'im around-!

**Marik**: OMR she's going to kill me! In 99 ways!

**Shane/Icee**: Oh calm down, she's to drunk to even find her beer in her hand.

**Ryou**: But what if she goes all mad drunk?

**Shane/Icee**:...That might happen.

**Marik**: OMR I"M GOING TO DIE!

**Shane/Icee**: Calm down! It's just a you-version of the song mom sings about her brother

**Jou:** 99 ways to kill Zach on the wall?

**Shane/Icee**: Yup and she tried to before, but once she slammed him against the wall, his fat butt made a big hole in the wall and asked how that was possible, uncle Zach just said; "buns of steel!"

**Malik**: You have a freaking weird family

**Shane/Icee**: Says the guy who killed his father, has a insane yami who ruined his life but going out with him still and has a futer-seeing sister

**Malik:** How do you know this stuff?

**Shane/Icee**: This guy stalked you, got your adventured down and turned it into a anime

**Malik:** Who is this guy? Is it Raven?

**Shane/Icee**: I said _GUY_ not _crazy-chick-who-is-really-random!_

**Raven**: I want a coooookie!

**Ryou**: Is she going to be ok?

**Shane/Icee**: sure, after 8 hours!

**everyone**: OoO What?

**Shane/Icee**: Joking!


End file.
